


Fair Trades

by DiRoxy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon AU, baby pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hurried behind the ghost Pokemon, pushing through the brush and coming out near a stream. He found Sam pointing at something resting between the stones at the creek side. His brows furrowed and he walked over, putting his hands on his knees as he crouched down. Instantly he sucked in a breath through his teeth, letting it out slowly with his eyebrows shooting up beneath the fringe of his hair.</p><p>Sitting there, resting unharmed, was an egg. It looked young and frail, and Jack was positive it shouldn't be away from its mother at this stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Trades

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I started talking about a Pokemon AU on tumblr the other day. And this was the result of it. So I hope you guys enjoy, and you can certain expect more!

Jack sat up, heaving in deep breaths as he mopped at his brow and took a drink from his water bottle. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and he glanced over, smiling at his Gengar. "Good for the day then?" he asked.

The Gengar chortled and then tapped his shoulder again, pointing off in the distance.

"Hmm? What is it Sam?" he asked, pushing himself to his feet.

Sam glanced at him and then padded off, disappearing in the bushes around the edge of their campsite.

"Ah hey! Wait a moment dude!" Jack called after him. He hurried behind the ghost pokemon, pushing through the brush and coming out near a stream. He found Sam pointing at something resting between the stones at the creek side. His brows furrowed and he walked over, putting his hands on his knees as he crouched down. Instantly he sucked in a breath through his teeth, letting it out slowly with his eyebrows shooting up beneath the fringe of his hair.

Sitting there, resting unharmed, was an egg. It looked young and frail, and Jack was positive it shouldn't be away from its mother at this stage.

He cast a quick look around and then looked at Sam with a raised brow.

The Gengar closed his eyes and then shook his head. He crooned and bent over, picking up the egg and nestling it close to his body. He took the two steps to Jack's side and held the egg out to him, giving the trainer a firm look.

Jack took the egg, gentle with his touch as he held it. "What do you want to do with this?"

Sam rolled his eyes, grumbling and gently pushing the egg closer to Jack's chest.

"Sam, we are not prepared to take care of an egg in the slightest," he said flatly.

He tapped Jack's pokegear, a claw resting on the town nearest to them on the digital map.

"Oh! The Poke Center, of course!" Jack stood up carefully, shifting his grip on the egg to keep it safe. He held it close, and yet gingerly, as he made his way back to their camp.

Sam walked beside him and broke off at the camp to pull Jack's bag out of the tent. Jack wasn't certain how he'd managed to empty it so quickly, but he did know that he wouldn't enjoy repacking everything into a different bag. Yet he was grateful all the same that Sam held it open as he nestled the egg inside with the blanket the Gengar had brought as well. He put the bag onto his back and checked the PokeGear on his wrist again, looking closer at the map to see how close he was to the town. It looked like it would be a couple hours bike ride.

"Sam." He pressed the bag into the Gengar's hold. "Keep hold on that while I break camp okay?" he asked.

Sam nodded firmly, tightening his hold on the bag and pulling it close. All things considered, that egg was probably safer with Sam than it was with Jack.

The young man smiled and quickly broke down the tent, stashing everything inside his larger bag and fitting it back onto his bike. He then returned to Sam and took the bag from him, carefully making sure that everything was closed and secure and then putting it on. He quickly gave Sam a high five and then tipped his head slightly, signaling for the pokemon to follow him. He kicked up the kickstand and got on the bike, starting off towards town with Sam flying just behind him.

* * *

 

The Sylveon jumped off the counter, landing on his feet lightly and padding over to the young Growlithe pup. He sniffed her and then yipped lightly, nudging her before bouncing to the side.

"Tim, leave her alone. She doesn't want to play," Mark said gently. He smiled warmly at the Nurse Joy that was taking hold of the newly hatched Buneary he had been looking over.

"You look like you have your hands full with those two," she said, smiling back at him. She cradled the Buneary in her arms and tapped it gently on the nose.

Mark chuckled and shrugged. "It's not too bad. They keep themselves entertained. I just hope we can find a suitable trainer for her soon," he said. He glanced over the Growlithe, frowning slightly as she lifted a paw and bapped Tim on the head. She was practically growling, her hackles raised and her teeth bared. "Excuse me." He walked over and put a hand on the Growlithe's head, causing her ears to flick back. "Tim, come here."

The Sylveon let out a "mrrp" and wrapped his ribbons around Mark's arm, coming to stand on the opposite side of the Growlithe.

"You two both need to behave. We're in a Poke Center, that means best behavior," he chided.

The Growlithe just looked at him for a moment before giving a full body shake and going to sit next to the desk.

Mark sighed and ran his hand through his hair absently, looking down at Tim. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the doors opening. He turned his head to see who the newcomer was - by the looks of it another trainer just passing through and stopping to check in on his pokemon. Though he couldn't say he'd ever seen a trainer with that well trained of a Gengar next to them, and it certainly didn't hurt that at first glance the trainer was fairly attractive.

The trainer shrugged a bag off of his shoulder and cradled it close, looking around before stepping over to the Nurse Joy that Mark had just been speaking with. "Excuse me," he said.

Mark caught hint of an accent, he wasn't from Kanto that was for sure. Interesting.

The trainer reached into the bag and pulled an egg out, looking almost at a loss. "I found this egg in the forest, I'm not equipped to take care of one at the moment. I checked for the mother pokemon, but Sam said she wasn't around. I don't know what type of pokemon egg it is either," he said, looking to the nurse for guidance.

The nurse looked over at Mark and then back to the trainer. "We actually have a breeder here today if you wanted to consult with him," she said kindly. She gestured to Mark and the man took that as his cue to step over.

"I'm Mark Fischbach," he said, smiling warmly. The trainer looked up at him and Mark was floored for a moment by the vibrant blue of his eyes, but he pushed it to the side in order to focus in on what was important. Namely that pokemon egg in his hands.

"I'm Jack McLoughlin. I'd shake your hand but-" he smiled and chuckled. "Well."

Mark laughed lightly despite himself. "Indeed. May I see?" he asked.

Jack nodded and passed the egg over to him.

Mark held it carefully, frowning when he realized how fragile it was. He ran his fingers carefully over the shell, pursing his lips. "Couldn't tell you what type of pokemon it is, but I don't think its had a mother for some time. There's too many little injuries on it," he said, looking up at it. "I overheard you saying you don't have the means to take care of it right now?"

Jack nodded slowly, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. I'm traveling, y'know, taking on the gyms. I don't have any supplies for an egg, and I would want it to get the best care possible."

He nodded and looked over the egg again, sucking the corner of his mouth in and chewing on it gently. "I can take care of it. You can also come back for it when it hatches if you'd like." He looked up to see the man's brows shoot up in surprise and he smiled. "You're obviously responsible. Also your Gengar is very well trained," he said, flicking his eyes over to the floating pokemon.

"That's Sam," Jack said quickly. "You can take care of it though, the egg?"

"Kind of my job," Mark teased.

Jack snorted but gave him a relieved smile. "Well, good. Looks like it'll be in good hands itself," he said, gesturing slightly to the Sylveon still wrapped around Mark's arm.

Tim looked up at Jack and stepped forward to sniff him before looking back at Mark. He tugged on his arm gently with his ribbons before letting go and pacing back to the Growlithe still sitting by the corner. He nudged her and then walked back to the two men again.  
  
This time the Growlithe followed, padding close to Jack and sniffing at his shoes before rather suddenly sitting at his feet and looking up at him expectantly.

Jack blinked and looked down at her, and Mark would have thought his confusion adorable if it weren't for the confusion he felt as well at the Growlithe's behavior. He passed the egg to Tim and crouched down to get on the Growlithe's level. "What's up with you girl?"

She wagged her tail and leaned into Jack's legs, almost knocking the trainer off balance. She opened her mouth and panted, her tongue lolling out as she did.

Mark's brows rose in surprise and he chuckled, straightening back up. "I'm going to propose a trade here, Jack," he said.

Jack hummed, distracted by trying to stay upright and the interest Sam suddenly took in the Growlithe. The Gengar dropped to the ground and crossed his arms, looking down at the pup before looking to Jack and then nodding, apparently coming to some form of agreement with the fire type. Jack pulled his attention back to to Mark, looking almost at a loss for what to do about the situation. "Sorry, what?"

"Well, I've been trying to find a suitable trainer for that Growlithe there. She was another egg I took in off a trainer that couldn't care for it and didn't want to come back for it. And she's taken a shine to you," Mark started. "So, would you mind taking her with you in return for me taking care of the egg?"

Jack's brow furrowed and he frowned, looking down at the Growlithe. "I-" He stopped himself and then chuckled slightly. "Sam apparently wouldn't let me go without her. Does she have a name?" he asked, looking back up at Mark.

Mark smiled brightly. "No, not yet. I leave that to the trainer," he said. "She doesn't have a pokeball either, she was hatched here and we've just been waiting around until I could find her a trainer."

Jack chuckled and put his hand on her head, gently ruffling the fluff there. "Well. Guess we'll have to think of something," he said gently.

Mark smiled softly. It was nice to see a trainer that cared so deeply about their pokemon, even new ones.

* * *

 

They ended up going their separate ways once that was completed. Jack was minus one egg, plus one Growlithe, and had Mark's number programmed into his PokeGear. He found himself hoping that he would run into the breeder again, he would love to get to know him. With his air of gentleness, and the delicate way he'd taken care of the egg when they'd parted ways.

Jack sighed softly and leaned back against Sam, gently petting Suzy where she laid next to him. He looked up at the sky, smiling. He couldn't ask for much more though. He had a good team, he had a fire going that was warm, and it was clear night.

Perhaps he would see Mark again soon enough. That would be nice, and then he could check on that egg and make sure that everything was okay.

He yawned and let his eyes drift closed. He could think on everything another day. And despite himself, as he slept, he dreamt of messy black hair and warm eyes that looked at pokemon with such a caring gentleness that it made him feel warm and happy.


End file.
